world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
Balish Beau Gchat
01:40 -- chessAficionado CA began trolling conciseTactician CT at 01:40 -- 01:40 CA: Hello Balish!... 01:41 CT: Hmm, Beau, HELLO there. 01:41 CA: Oh look, you got my name right, that's new... 01:42 CT: I count you an ALLY now, it means I need to REMEMBER it. 01:42 CA: Hmm? and why the sudden change?... 01:43 CT: SUDDEN? You have done NOTHING to upset me since the whole Tlaloc situation was WORKED out. 01:43 CT: BESIDES there are OTHER idiots I wish to FOCUS on, I can USE a more intellegent conversation once every WHILE. 01:44 CA: Oh! thank you... 01:44 CT: Not EXACTLY something to THANK, merely an OBSERVATION. 01:44 CT: So, what is NEW? Is SOMETHING the matter? 01:46 CA: I see, well I had a query, have you made progress on these classes we've been assigned?... 01:46 CT: Not MUCH. 01:46 CT: What I DO know is we are ABLE to create ITEMS to help us DISCOVER more POWER. 01:47 CT: CREATE or FIND items I should SAY. 01:47 CA: hmm? That would make sense, like Jack's pocket watch?... 01:48 CT: Yes, or OTHER items with more SPECIFIC affects, like a panflute Libby GIFTED to me that allows me to control the WINDS to fly, to a degree. 01:48 CT: Jackie's WATCH seems to be much more BROAD. 01:49 CA: Ooooh, very nice... 01:50 CA: Speaking of Libby, has she told you of this christmas er perigee eve event?... 01:50 CT: No, she has not MENTIONED much of it. I have not SPOKEN to her in a WHILE, unfortunatly. 01:52 CA: Oh dear, is something wrong?... 01:53 CT: Her SAFETY has been COMPROMISED. It's DANGEROUS to visit, and THINGS have been DIFFICULT 01:53 CA: Yes I heard... 01:54 CT: It's FOR the BEST, really. 01:54 CA: Yes I suppose... 01:54 CT: How has Sami been? I KNOW she was STILL having a BIT of trouble with her weak human leg. 01:55 CA: Oh! She's very well, she healed, and now we're dating... 01:56 CT: Dating? 01:56 CA: Erm, Matesprits... 01:56 CT: You can not get her PREGNANT, correct? 01:57 CT: Isn't THAT what human relations are ALL about? 01:57 CA: Um no, and I don't think we'd be doing that yet if I could... 01:58 CA: and no they're not... 01:58 CT: I do NOT understand. My reading material was VERY specific on the process of human pregnancy, the disgustingly inefficiant subject. 01:58 CA: Well yes, but one requires a boy and a girl to spawn a pregnancy... 01:58 CA: Sami and I are both girls... 01:59 CT: Gah, GENDERS, how HORRIBLY inefficient. 02:00 CT: And SINCE you two ARE the same gender, what HAPPENS if you WANT a child? It makes NO SENSE to me WHY you would EVOLVE like that. 02:02 CA: That'd be silly, Sami and I are both much to young to birth a child... 02:02 CA: And if it's so different, how does Troll relations work?... 02:02 CT: YOUNG? I SUPPOSE that may be a barrier in HUMAN relations. 02:03 CT: Hmm? Troll relations are STRAIGHTFORWARD opposed to HUMAN relations. 02:03 CA: Hmm?... 02:03 CT: Since there is NO missing PARTS which INHIBIT coupling. 02:04 CA: I um... 02:04 CA: What?... 02:04 CT: Hmm? You have an INQUIRY? 02:04 CA: no missing parts?... 02:05 CT: Oh, yes. You HUMANS have ONE or the OTHER, for SOME reason. It's MUCH more efficient to have BOTH. 02:06 CA: so trolls are hermaphrodites?... 02:06 CT: Yes. ALL trolls have a bulge and a nook. 02:07 CA: I see... 02:07 CT: Er, like the human EQUIVALENTS, whatever you CALL them. I don't REMEMBER other than BOTH looking rather GROSS. 02:08 CA: Ask null, she has Doir's body and is dissecting it... 02:08 CT: So she will KNOW the NAMES? I've SEEN them, I do NOT have a desire to see them AGAIN. 02:09 CA: Oh the names? you mean a penis and a vagina?... 02:10 CT: RIGHT, those. The FLESH COLUMN and TUNNEL. The, ah, "vagina' is SIMILAR to a nook, while the "penis" is a HORRIBLE inefficient version of a Bulge. 02:11 CA: Mhmm, and why is that?... 02:12 CT: It's just STIFF and GROSS. No CONTROL, incorrect MUSCLE placement. 02:13 CA: I uh, Control? What do you have tentacles for "bulges" or something?... 02:13 CT: That is a CLOSE comparison, I SUPPOSE. But a bulge is a bulge and a tentacle is a tentacle, they are NOT one in the SAME. 02:16 CA: I uh... I see... 02:17 CT: What? You seemed CURIOUS a moment AGO. 02:19 CA: No I am, this is just some... intersting info... 02:21 CT: Hmm, WELL, I was JUST as curious until I got READING material. Any QUESTIONS? 02:24 CA: Do Trolls not get pregnant?... 02:25 CT: No, trolls DONATE their genetic material to the DRONES, well, are FORCED to donate, and the slurry is TAKEN to the mother grub, where she USES it to ferilize the eggs. 02:27 CA: Well with this game, that doesn't seem like it can still happen... 02:27 CT: Not UNLESS a mother grub is CREATED, no, but there may be OTHER options. 02:31 CA: Other options?... 02:31 CT: YES, through SOME FORM of genetic MANIPULATION it may be ABLE to creat troll CHILDREN. 02:32 CT: Libby was looking INTO it, I do not UNDERSTAND most of what I looked at. 02:34 CA: Genetic manipulation? Interesting... 02:34 CT: HIGHLY scientfic, I REALLY couldn't GRASP most of it, unfortunatly. 02:35 CA: Hmm, interesting... 02:36 CA: Wait, what about quadrants, how do those factor into reproduction?... 02:37 CT: There are TWO reproductive quadrants, the black quadrant and the red quadrant. THOSE are the ones you couple with. 02:41 CA: then the other two aren't reproductive? the pale and ashen ones... 02:43 CT: CORRECT. Pale is more of a focus on being COMFORTABLE and sharing FEELINGS with one another, while ashen is to BALLANCE between keeping a heathly RELATIONSHIP. 02:46 CA: This is very good info to know, seeing how relationships seem to be popping up here and there... 02:46 CT: Yeah, these IDIOTIC RELATIONSHIPS popping UP. 02:47 CA: To be fair, there are a few that aren't idiotic... 02:48 CT: ... 02:48 CT: NAME one you or I am NOT involved in. 02:49 CA: Jossik and Ryspor seem to be a happy couple... 02:49 CA: although, based on your reactions, I assume there is something I am not aware of... 02:50 CT: Oh, SURE, Jossik, who, once Scarlet confessed her strange veiwpoint of love to him, ENCORAGED their relationship ONLY to turn around and IMMIDIATLY get with the Violetblood. 02:50 CT: What a HAPPY COUPLE. 02:50 CA: Wait what! Jossik encouraged that relationship?... 02:51 CT: He PROMISED to VISIT, believe it or NOT. 02:51 CA: I retract my previous statement... 02:51 CT: And you're human Kate's RELATIONS? 02:51 CT: Don't get my STARTED. 02:51 CA: No no... 02:51 CA: I know about Seriad... 02:52 CT: Poor Seriad. TRYING so hard to get OUT THERE only to have THAT happen. 02:52 CT: That's NOT okay to do... 02:53 CA: I mean, it was Kikate who was in the relationship, I'd have thought he'd break it off with Seriad before at the least... 02:54 CT: Guily by ASSOSIATION. She should NOT have pursued a taken troll like THAT. 02:54 CA: I did tell her about Seriad... 02:55 CA: Ok, I see your point, almost all the relationships are 'idiotic'... 02:55 CT: EXACTLY. Just TWISTING with heartstrings. It's DISGUSTING. 02:57 CA: Jealousy, Spite, Love, these all make people do foolish things... 02:59 CT: Can they not CONTROL themselves for a MOMENT to explain? How HARD would it have been for Kikate to TELL Seriad he was not interesting in a relationship? 02:59 CA: Well I mean... 02:59 CA: With that queen... 03:00 CT: ... 03:00 CT: Okay the white queen IS a problem. 03:00 CT: STILL I won't forgive him. 03:02 CA: I suppose you do have a point... 03:03 CT: I'm SORRY to push this ON you. CONGRADULATIONS on your relationship. 03:03 CT: Sami has a GOOD SOUL, try not to ruin her. 03:03 CA: Ruin her?... 03:05 CT: I THINK her trust is a FRAGILE thing. It's CRACKED with what Jackie did, I fear she may BREAK sooner or later. YOU could do that, not that I am PREDICTING it or anything, I'm just SAYING. 03:05 CA: I don't want to think about Jack... 03:06 CA: I think he's going to hurt her... 03:06 CT: He's going to hurt EVERYONE Beau. 03:06 CT: SOONER or LATER. 03:06 CT: I KNOW the type of PERSON he is. It WILL happen. 03:07 CA: I do too, if I follow what Libby said, he's the scorpian... 03:07 CA: he stings, because it is in his nature to do so... 03:07 CT: He is a BUG who cannot CHANGE, an accurite DESCRIPTION, one that should be CRUSHED. 03:08 CA: If only we had big enough shoes to do so... 03:09 CT: Ah, HUMOR. It's GOOD to see that from SOMEONE who isn't braindead. It means there is STILL hope somewhere. 03:09 CA: Others would dissagree, I do not have a very good sense of humor... 03:11 CT: PROBABLY because they don't UNDERSTAND. I assume the Deowre human said that? He is PARTICULARLY braindead. 03:12 CA: It was nate actually... 03:12 CT: Mmm, THAT one. 03:12 CT: I don't TRUST that one. 03:13 CA: he can be a bit straight foward and ominous... 03:13 CT: And UNTRUSTING. When SOMEONE is NEVER RELAXED it makes EVERYONE never relaxed. 03:13 CT: Plus he is RATHER crude. 03:14 CA: he is I suppose... 03:14 CA: but he has his redeeming qualities... 03:15 CT: LIKE? 03:16 CA: He's a killer in combat... 03:16 CT: Oh GOOD the paranoid one who lack CONVERSATIONAL skills is GOOD at FIGHTING. 03:16 CT: Pardon my SARCASM. 03:18 CA: Wow it's hard to pardon this huge ammount of sarcasm... 03:19 CT: I'm SURE you can find it SOMEWHERE inside of your weak human blood pump to DO SO. 03:20 CA: After searching deep in my heart I have decided just this once I can pardon this absurdly huge ammount of sarcasm... 03:21 CT: Well, BLESSED I must BE that the Grey Human PARDONS me. 03:22 CA: hey you asked for it... 03:24 CT: Hmm, you have put me in a GOOD MOOD, Beau, not an EASY task. I'm rather SHOCKED at my misjudge of your CHARACTER. Should hav KNOWN Tlaloc was the IDIOT of that relationship. 03:26 CA: At least I broke up with him before persuing Sami... 03:28 CT: Hmph, you KNOW what I suspect EVEN if you did NOT break this OFF with Tlaloc I would have SUPPORTED the... Upgrade. Tlaloc is whiney and SELF-CENTERED, at least you can KNOW Sami cares about you. 03:31 CA: Yes, that was one of the things that decided it... 03:31 CA: But I do worry, he seems a bit... 03:31 CA: attatched... 03:31 CT: For NO REASON. 03:32 CT: Don't WORRY, he'll get OVER it. I THINK you are just SOMETHING he can't get, that's ALL. 03:32 CT: No OFFENSE of course. 03:32 CA: One of those "want what you can't have" things?... 03:32 CA: None taken... 03:33 CT: I BELIEVE so. 03:33 CA: Well, this has been a lovely chat Balish, but I'm afraid I have to run... 03:33 CA: I have to think more about my class and these powers... 03:33 CT: No WORRIES. Be SAFE. I will TAKE my LEAVE. 03:33 -- chessAficionado CA gave up trolling conciseTactician CT at 03:33 --